


The Fall of Valkyrie

by CyaneousMist



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I actually wrote this before Thor 3 was actually released, Introspection, and I was kinda right?, my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaneousMist/pseuds/CyaneousMist
Summary: A broken Valkyrie finds herself thinking about what the damn hell her life has come to, and decides to eliminate the pesky Asgardian who reminded her of her previous life by offering him to the grandmaster.





	The Fall of Valkyrie

She left Asgard—left the Milky Way to get from her home after she failed her family.

Sure, everyone else—including Odin told her it wasn’t her fault— they all succeed in their duty but paid their price.

But she failed her duty.

They told her they were in Valhalla—but their duty was to deliver earnest warriors to Valhalla.

But no Valkyrie can stop the forces of death.

They sealed the goddess of death, but at a huge cost.

To Brynhildr it was a Pyrrhic victory.

She grew up with the Valkyries—she knew them better than any Asgardian. No matter where they flew—as long as they were together—they were home.

She couldn’t bear the pain anymore.It was too much. Too much. Her heart was broken into a million fragments since the day she fell, and they soared. Without her. She let them die. She let them. She could’ve stopped the massacre.

And so she left. She was tired of the stares, the whispers, and every single reminder of them.

The witch’s laugh is still stuck in her head.

She wants to forget.

She knows they would want her to live. But she can’t.

Valkyrie left Asgard—didn’t care what Heimdall said. She went somewhere where no one could find her—the Fornax cluster. Brynhildr dies and in her place Scrapper 142 lives.

A new start would begin for her.

She spends her days drinking in solitude, and working for the Grandmaster—in exchange, he would keep her secret a secret.

Until he came.

She recognized his amour—Asgardian in origin. He’s threatening everything.

He’s trying to get her to help. A part of her considers—until he mentions her. Hela. Her mind is screaming on the inside. She wants nothing to do with Hela. She knows that if she sees her. She doesn’t want to admit it but she’s scared. So scared.

If he’s here—maybe Hela will come for him, and then she will come for her.

She gives him to the Grandmaster—he’ll probably die against the Hulk, like most competitors.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Comment constructive criticism, please!


End file.
